The Original Dragon Rider
by HarleyBear101
Summary: Hiccup knew all there was about his family past. Well, that's what he thought. When he finds a book in the library, written by an unknown relative, he finds out a family secret that changed his title or First Dragon Rider
1. Chapter 1

**_Prolouge_**

If there was one place Hiccup loved to go, it was the library. He loved looking at the past and more importantly, his family's past. He had special access to his family records and he took full advantage of that, going time and time again to read what his family left behind. Sometimes he'd discover great legacies his relatives left, other times he could find something he might not have wanted to know. This time, he found something... Strange... Hiccup was at his usual table, books and records around him. He's read through every one and now he wanted to find something new. He got up from the table and went to the shelves, finding nothing of interest. He sighed and spotted a book on the shelf he hasn't read before.

He shrugged and grabbed it, but it seemed to be stuck, making him frown in confusion. He pulled harder, but it still wouldn't budge. With one more hard pull, the book came off the shelf and a piece of the shelf with it.

"What the?" Hiccup muttered, looking at the, now apparently fake, book in his hand. Why would someone put a fake book in his family records? He looked at the shelf and where the book used to be, seeing something else there. It seemed the book was hiding a compartment and inside it was another book, this one old and worn out. Out of curiosity, he grabbed it and put the fake book back into place, then walked to the table. He sat down and looked at the leather cover, bound by dragon skin and scratched into it was a name that he never heard before.

_Baldr Haddlock_

Haddlock? Hiccup hadn't read any records mentioning someone named Baldr. He ran his fingers over the scratches and opened the book, seeing sketches of family members, dragons, and places he's never seen on the island. He flipped through the pages, noticing they were all dated and there were entries written by Baldr. One in particular caught his eye, the writing looked rushed and messy, but still readable.

September 4

_They found out. I'm sure it wasn't Carno, but I have my doubts, dear brother hates dragons. I have to run, we have to run. I can't let In'il be killed, not now, not ever. I will hide this book in the records, maybe one day someone will find it and see my side. _

_I am not a mad man, In'il is not a killer. _

_I pray to Odin that the day will come where dragons may be our friends, not our enemies._

Hiccup's curiosity was peaked at those words. _Mad man? Killer? _He wanted to know more, but he herd someone coming. He quickly shoved the book into his vest and blew out the candle, swiftly leaving the library and rushing back home. He hoped he wouldn't get caught with the book. By the sound if it, Baldr was in some trouble and he wanted to know what it was about. Hiccup went to his room and smiled at Toothless, who was fast asleep in his bed, and went to his desk and pulled out the book. He took a deep breath and opened it, starting from the start.


	2. The First Entry

Hiccup opened the book before him and looked at the pictures drawn onto the old paper. They were very well made, someone with clear artistic talents, even the writing was neat and pleasing to the eye. He looked thr the first page of writing, the introduction it seemed. And it said;

* * *

September 5

_My name is Baldr Haddlock, first born son to Maldr Haddlock and Kiria Brookstone, and next to inherent the role of village leader. I am now 14 as I write today, by birthday was just yesterday in fact. I have one younger brother and no sisters, not that I want any anyway. My brother and I are close, but mother says we are like Loki and Thor, so close yet so different. That makes me laugh, Becuase Thor is the big brother, so strong and hard headed, but Loki is the younger brother with a brain at least. I am more like Loki. _((Hiccup chuckled at that comment)) _Our home is a place called Berk, big, cold, and infested with these dragons. I do not hate them like my family, instead I wish to study them, like those in that far off place Norway do. _

_I plan to make this little book my guide to dragons, or at least my thoughts. If I'm lucky, I might train a dragon! That's a nice thought._

_I must go now, with many wishes_

_-B.H._

* * *

Hiccup nodded to himself and wrote down little notes in his own notebook. He noted that Baldr seemed a lot like himself, and with that last name they had to be related. Maybe they were distant cousins? He nodded to himself and sighed, deciding to turn in for the night, seeing how dark it was outside his window. He took off his vest, boot, and metal leg and laid down, looking at the ceiling. He had to know, know who Baldr Haddlock is and why he is being accused of insanity and murder. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

-Next Morning-

Hiccup woke to the sound of claws scraping against the roof. He sighed and got out of bed, putting on his leg, boot, and vest before grabbing the journal off his desk and going outside to see his favorite black dragon. He chuckled when he saw Toothless crouched on the roof, waiting for him like a kitten with big pretty green eyes.

"Goodmorning, bud." Hiccup said,watching Toothless jump down as he put Baldr's journal into his vest. "Ready to fly already?" He asked, only to get an excited nod. Hiccup chuckled and they went around the back of the house and got the saddle out of the small shed. Hiccup hooked it onto Toothless and climbed on, them shooting off into the sky. They flew for a while until Hiccup saw Astrid on the ground below, fishing by the shore. He smiled and they landed behind her. "Hey Astrid."

Astrid looked behind her and smiled at Hiccup. "Hey guys, what's up?" She asked, getting off of a rock she was sitting on and walked over. "Hiccup, I didn't see you at all yesterday, library I'm guessing?" Hiccup chuckled and reached into his vest for the book.

"Yes I was, but look what I found hidden in a shelf." He said and showed her the leathery book. She took it and shrugged at thr name, it not being familiar to her. "Baldr Haddlock, there's no Haddlocks on record eith that name. I think he was erased from the records." Astrid raised a brow and flippe through the pages, looking at the sketches of unknown dragons and people and plants.

"Why would he been erased?" Astrid asked, sitting down on the rock with Hiccup, Toothless curling up near them and listening curiously. Hiccup showed her the introduction Baldr wrote. "He wanted to be a dragon trainer?"

"I think he did more then want it, I think he did it." Hiccup said with a wide smile. He was excited, someone other then himself trained dragons, an original dragon rider! "I haven't read it all though, I just started last night." Astrid nodded and gave back the book, having a bad feeling about this. She wanted Hiccup to return the book, or at least tell someone else about it. His father, he should know who Baldr is, or at least recognize the name.

"You should tell your dad." Astrid said. "He might know something." Hiccup nodded and out the book away, getting off the rock.

"Good idea." He said and got on Toothless. "I'll see you later." He patted Toothless' neck and they shot off to find Hiccup's father, knowing he shouldn't be far.


End file.
